locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
The General/Gallery
Gallery T2eC16FHJHQE9nzEyG4nBQ.jpg|The General is at the N&W shops. 4-4-0 general.jpg|The General is hauling a special train. TheGeneral-2.jpg|The General pulling a special steam excursion. The General.jpg|In March 1962, the General sat for a formal portrait on this trestle. TheGeneral.png|The General is passing a freight yard. The General.PNG|At Chicago, the General helped salute the 25,000th diesel locomotive produced by EMD. The general.PNG|The General is Heading to Chicago. The general--.PNG|The General arriving at Chicago, Illinois. Generalengineer.jpg|The general is leaving Chicago while a C&O F3 diesel engine sits on the next track. Western and atlantic general.PNG|The engineer and fireman climbing in the locomotive. The general on curve.jpg|The General as seen in old film footage. SdsdsdUntitled.png|The General is going to take on water by a local fire department. General.PNG|The General with its special vintage passenger coach. 52522.png|The general is under restoration by the Louisville & Nashville Railroad. W&ARR3.jpg|The General is at the National Railroad Museum. The General 16.PNG|The General at Green Bay, Wisconsin. Il fullxfull 224252686.jpg|The General at Louisville, Kentucky. 09-01ChicagoRRFair03.jpg|The General at the 1948 Railroad Fair in Chicago, Illinois. The General Georgia.jpg|The General at Big Shanty, Georgia, April 14, 1962. At left, Ernest Vandiver, Governor of Georgia, and at right, William H. Kendall, President, Louisville & Nashville Railroad. Eldridge020.jpg|The General is passing the GM Tower in the Lexington yard. General locomotive c 1907.jpg|The General on display in Chattanooga, Tennessee. 62PiggybackKennesaw.jpg|The General is loaded on a piggyback flat car. MoveIn.jpg|The general is being Moved In Southern Museum of Civil War and Locomotive History in 1972. General-No -3.png|The General is at the dedication of N&W No. 611 at Wasena Park in Roanoke, VA in 1963. Drive2.jpg|The locomotive is restored to her 1892 appearance. Kennesawloco2.jpg|The General is on display at the Atlanta Exposition of 1895. shermangen.gif|The General after the Raid on Atlanta in 1863. Train365.jpg|An artist's rendering of the general at Big Shanty. General-Coach-Woodside-eastboundtoworldsfairMay30-1964.jpg|Western & Atlantic RR, with Coach at Woodside Station, Eastbound to 1964-65 NY World's Fair 05/30/1964. Train.jpg|The General's 100th anniversary visit to Gettysburg. General'swhistle.png|The General's whistle. Cabview 2.jpg|The cabview in the locomotive. Numberboard.jpg|The numberboard of the locomotive. Nameplate.jpg|The nameplate of the locomotive. Western and Atlantic General 4-4-0 Locomotive.jpg|The locomotive is making a trial run while running backwards. 147008340153878443021796505954502210206055o.jpg|The General comes home to Kennesaw, GA. Snapshot 1 (9-6-2016 11-00 PM).png|The General crossing a bridge. 13198536 10154149041180645 1201744595750170066 o.jpg|The general on static display. General left.jpg|The General 4/4 view. generalfromfront.jpg|The General right 3/4 view. 3166850666_38da784d03_z.jpg|the frontview of the locomotive. 2159700053_05c80cef10_z.jpg|The General left 3/4 view. 61PiggybackLoading.jpg|The General is being loaded on a flatcar. 61FullSteam.jpg|The General was test fired, and operated under its own power. TopView (1).jpg|The Top View of the locomotive. General.jpg|The General left 3/4 view V2. General1stLook.jpg|The Backview of the locomotive. GenFront.jpg|The General front view V2. Snapshot 1 (5-16-2017 11-01 PM).png|The Engineer is Oiling the Locomotive. IMG_0983.JPG|The General's Controls. IMG_0984.JPG|The General's Firebox door. IMG_0985.JPG|The General's water valves. IMG_0987.JPG|The Engine's Whistlecord. IMG_0986.JPG|The rope that rings the bell. IMG_0982.JPG|The General's steam gauge. Snapshot 1 (8-1-2017 7-51 PM).png|The General engine 3/4 view. Snapshot 2 (8-1-2017 7-51 PM).png|The General's nameplate, and boiler. Snapshot 3 (8-1-2017 7-51 PM).png|The General's smokestack, bell, and nameplate. 30722452660_9827cff6ce_k.jpg|The Top View of the locomotive (V2). 30988593516_d50e5af8cc_k.jpg|The General's Smokebox. 20171029-092808.png|The General meets N&W No. 611. The General Train Engine - high res.jpg|The General comes out of a Tunnel. SkyWord517249-train-rides-2.jpg|The General is decorated for Christmas. GenSide.jpg|The General 4/4 view (V2). RightSide.jpg|The Right Side of the locomotive Side3.jpg|The Backview of the locomotive (V2) 61PaintingPlate.jpg|The general is being repainting. Thrthrth8248.JPG|The General sits on display in Ringgold. (This is where the General had ran out of fuel on April 12, 1862 when it was stolen) bandicam 2018-06-11 19-20-01-535.jpg|The General is in good condition while sitting on static display. bandicam 2018-06-11 19-20-47-757.jpg|The engine's cab bandicam 2018-06-11 19-21-42-200.jpg|The Wheels of the locomotive The-general-kennesaw.jpg|The General Arrives in Kennesaw, Ga in 1962. Disney's A Christmas Carol Train Tour.jpg|The Top View of the locomotive. (Black and White) Generalgallery47180.jpg The-general.jpg The-General-Postcard-678x381.jpg The-general-train.jpg Photo15404o.jpg Photo15417o.jpg Category:Galleries